


Uruduck

by wandering_ravens



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_ravens/pseuds/wandering_ravens
Summary: Walking around the lake, Aoi stumbles upon a duck trapped in litter. Deciding to take the duck home, he eventually finds out that it can play the guitar like a god. He wants to show the band this amazing new talent.





	Uruduck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on here! It started out as me wanting to write a crack fic, but then it actually became an acceptable story. Hmm...
> 
> ((**Any potentially offensive things written in here was purely intended for humor, and is not meant to be taken seriously. I mean absolutely none of it.**))

“Remind me why you think a duck can be our lead guitarist again?” Ruki asked, gazing doubtfully at the pet duck that was currently being held in Aoi’s arms. 

“Because he’s got some real talent!” Aoi exclaimed happily, gently ruffling the duck’s white feathers. “I mean, have you ever seen a duck play guitar? No. That’s talent by itself, and I swear this little guy can play the guitar just as well as any other guitarist.” 

Kai’s eyebrow raised as he ate another disgustingly large spoonful of mayonnaise straight from the jar. “That sounds too strange to be real. As the _supreme_ leader of this band, I demand that we see this talent.” 

* * *

Actually, it was kind of strange, Aoi realized. One day he had randomly found a wild duck standing on the grass, while walking around a local lake. It was obviously in big trouble, with its head caught in plastic rings from a canned beverage carrier. The plastic had wrapped itself around its head multiple times, as well as its beak, making it difficult for it to eat or speak. 

Being such an emotional man, Aoi couldn’t hold back even one of the many tears from instantly spilling out of his eyes at this terrible sight. This innocent creature, who deserved nothing but joy, was badly suffering because of human error, human ego, and human neglect. 

It was time to take action. 

Approaching the wild duck was difficult at first. It obviously had trust issues. It would walk away whenever Aoi tried to follow it. But it never ran from him. It just gently walked, and sometimes raised its wings at him.

The human was determined to help the poor duck, though. He kept making his way towards it, despite its immediate response to flee. That was until...the animal really looked at him. When they actually met eyes, and held that gaze for a while, the duck stopped acting so difficult. Aoi tried approaching it again. His heart raced. Slowly, slowly...inching closer and closer...until he could finally touch the creature. 

At first, he very gently pet its feathery wing. It rose its wings and batted them for a bit, but then eventually calmed right down. He placed his hands side by side down on the grass, palms facing upwards, inviting the duck to step onto his hands. And it did. Slowly but surely, it walked up and placed its feet into Aoi’s hands. He winced as the claws dug deeply into his squishy human skin. Holy shit hell freaking jesus and bouddha, that hurts! But he still took this as a sign, and then successfully picked up the duck, holding it firmly in his arms. 

He couldn’t believe it! A duck, a wild creature that is normally very afraid, just accepted his hold! He wanted to celebrate a bit longer, but he knew he couldn’t. He needed to get this plastic thing off its head and beak, and fast. 

He made his way into the parking lot. Doing his best to completely ignore the other people’s confused glances at the strange man (with nice hair) holding a duck, he unlocked and opened his car door. Damn, was it hot in there! The sun seemed to be literally baking the seats. There was no way he’d put the duck down here. But he needed to at least get a tool. Making sure not to drop the animal, Aoi opened the glove compartment of his car, immediately reaching for a pair of sturdy metal scissors. He kept these in here because more often than not, he’d be driving Ruki and Koron to the shopping mall. Being pretty materialistic, Ruki would want the packages and tags of things he had bought immediately removed and opened. He just could not wait to get back to the studio. That darn girly materialistic gremlin gnome! 

Oops, okay, Aoi couldn’t lose his temper right now. He took a deep breath, and then took the scissors out, closing the compartment. 

Snip, snip, snip. The sound was like a peaceful little melody, and the ending was absolutely wonderful— the poor little duck was finally free. Free from the awful neglect of humans towards the fragile environment. 

And that was when Aoi let it go. He walked back to the lake, and set the duck back down onto the humid grass. But when he did so, and walked back to his car, the duck followed him. 

He set it down again. It followed him again. He set it down once more. It followed him once more. Was he suddenly “senpai” or something??

 

_‘Strange human savior with nice hair-senpai, take me with you’_

 

What the fudge nuggets?! He stared at the duck with widened eyes, who he swore literally just talked to him. 

 

Ok. Maybe he should just drive away. As he hopped into his car, though, the duck hopped in, as well. It looked at him, and then quacked. It was truly an ugly-sounding quack. Aoi thought that the duck should try taking singing lessons or something. 

Oh, well. This thing wouldn’t let go of him. He gave up, driving back home with a duck in the passenger seat. 

 

That was the first and only time he ever heard the duck speak, unfortunately. So, he had to learn how to take care of it properly on his own. Even when his bandmates came over, they didn’t offer any advice. Not even Reita, who had a pet cockatiel:

“You took him in, bro. You gotta learn how to care for him!”

Hmph. Easy for him to say. He and that cockatiel were practically twins. They literally had the same hairstyle. They probably both spoke birb language. The language of birbs. Hmph. And Reita always had a noseband on— maybe he secretly had a birb beak under there? Hmph. Probably did.

 

He did his best to keep his pet happy. He took walks outside with it (avoiding other people’s judgemental glances), pet its feathers, fed it, let it swim in the kiddie pool he had bought for it. 

On most days, Aoi would let the duck in his bedroom. It strangely liked to cuddle him, and sleep curled up in his shoulder. This was nice, actually. It made Aoi feel less lonely. But it wasn’t great on days that he’d take a girl home. As soon as he’d try to make a move on the girl, the duck would ugly-quack non-stop at her, constantly bite her, and claw her until she got so scared that she left. 

If he’d been with a girl elsewhere, the duck somehow knew, and then would curl itself up into the corner of the living room in what Aoi could only call ‘ultimate duck depression’. It stopped eating, drinking, and looking at him for a long enough period of time. Aoi once even tried to lead him out of that corner with a bottle of Smirnoff vodka (its favourite drink, oddly enough), but it never worked. 

Aoi had to make a big sacrifice. No more girls, for the sake of his pet’s health. Without complaint, he amazingly made this sacrifice, because he had honestly grown to care deeply for the duck. So much, that one day he finally decided to name it. 

Uruduck.

What a creative name, he patted himself on the shoulder for that. Not! But it was the best he had.

 

After about a month of owning Uruduck, Aoi woke up to something strange, possibly even paranormal. The sound of his electric guitar. Playing in the middle of the night. At 2AM. No one but him was home. Unless one of his bandmates tried to play a prank on him, but...let’s face it. None of them could actually play the guitar. Not as well as him, at least. But this guitar...it was definitely his own, and it was actually really freaking good. God-like, even. He had to investigate. 

 

The moment he stepped into his living room, he saw it. And his jaw dropped. 

 

Uruduck. 

Playing. 

His. 

Guitar. 

Like. 

A. 

Freaking.

Legendary.

Boss. 

 

Uruduck used his beak to strum the strings, all while chording with his foot. 

WTF. O_O A duck playing his own guitar?! As well as himself?! He’d been practicing for years! This duck was just a duck! 

 

He began to question his sanity. Maybe there was never any duck. Maybe Uruduck was just a figment of his imagination. But the godly guitar-playing kept happening every night. He decided that he had to show his bandmates this talent. It was perfect for their band! Absolutely perfect. The guitar suited their music’s style very well, and would add the missing puzzle piece that Aoi felt the band needed.

 

The next time they met up at the studio, Aoi brought Uruduck with him. 

 

“Remind us why you think a duck can be our lead guitarist again?” Ruki asked, gazing doubtfully at the pet duck that was currently being held in Aoi’s arms. 

Aoi bent his knees down so that he could talk more properly to Ruki.

“Because he’s got some real talent!” Aoi exclaimed happily, gently ruffling the duck’s white feathers. “I mean, have you ever seen a duck play guitar? No. That’s talent by itself, and I swear this little guy can play the guitar just as well as any other guitarist.” 

Kai’s eyebrow raised as he ate another disgustingly large spoonful of mayonnaise straight from the jar. Aoi wasn’t kidding, by the way. This spoon that Kai had was gigantic, almost too big to fit in the jar. “Sounds too strange to be real. As the _supreme_ leader of this band, I demand that we see this talent.” 

 Aoi was excited to show them what his Uruduck could do. He put the creature down, unzipped his guitar case, and then set the guitar beside the duck. 

The crew stood there, staring at the pet, waiting for something exciting to happen. Somehow, though, it just never did occur. Uruduck just stood there, ugly-quacking at them after about two minutes of doing nothing. 

“Are you catching a fever, Aoi?” Kai started, placing his hand on the man’s forehead. It felt cool. There was no indication that he had a fever.

“Nah, he’s probably just nuts,” Reita harshly added, chuckling a little. 

“Aoi doesn’t get sick often. I think the latter is more likely,” Ruki sided with Reita. Typical.

Aoi panicked. “Wait, guys! I’m not lying, I promise! Every night I get woken up by the sound of guitar, and when I go to see what it is, Uruduck is there playing the guitar with his feet and beak!” 

The bandmates all exchanged worried glances with each other. 

“Aoi, I think you should go home and get some rest,” Kai said, eliciting a nod from the other band members. 

“No!” Aoi exclaimed, picking up Uruduck. “I’m staying overnight here in the studio!”

“Why stay here of all places?” Reita asked in a confused tone of voice, “It’s a recording studio. There’s nothing here but music.” 

Aoi tried to find an answer, but...he honestly couldn’t. He didn’t know why he wanted to stay here. He just did. Something was pushing him to do so. 

“I just feel as if it’s the right place to be tonight. Anyone who wants to stay with me to see if Uruduck does anything, I would highly recommend it.” 

The members were silent for a bit, probably contemplating it. Until Reita finally spoke up:

“Sorry, Aoi. I’m out.”

Followed by Kai: “I really think you should try to rest tonight. Sorry, but I’m leaving, too.” 

Followed by Ruki: “I would love to stay, but I’m getting my nails done tonight. Sorry.” 

Liar. His nails were already done, and they looked good. Painted black with various silver and gold satanic designs on them. 

As he watched all his friends leave the studio, Aoi kicked his guitar case. God damnit. Why was this happening to such an emotional man like him?? He couldn’t handle it right now! 

He glared down at Uruduck, whom was still in his solid arms. 

“Why didn’t you play? Why?! Tell me why!” 

Uruduck quacked at his anger, and then hopped out of his hold, facing his feathered back towards him. 

Aoi let out a long sigh, giving up. He pulled out a futon from the closet, and then set it down on the wooden floor. It was strange that they had futons. Sometimes the band members would stay up so late working really hard on recording and creating songs for their beloved fans, that they’d just want to collapse by the end of it and couldn’t make it back home in time. 

Turning off the lights and locking the studio door, Aoi layed down on the futon, and then let his exhaustion bring him fast to sleep. 

 

Aoi’s eyes shot wide open when he heard the sound of his guitar playing, loud and clear from across the studio. 

He pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was exactly 2AM. Rushing to the light, he turned it on. There Uruduck was, strumming the guitar just like before in a godly fashion. Stepping all over for chords, and using his beak to strum the strings. Aoi quickly pulled out his phone and then started recording the whole thing. Maybe if he had video evidence, his band members would finally believe him. 

About 2 minutes into recording it all, something strange happened. Uruduck stopped playing, and then collapsed onto the guitar. Literally. He just toppled over like a domino. Aoi gasped. The tears came rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably again as he felt immense worry and sadness. Still recording, panicked Aoi rushed to his pet, and then gently shook him. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. 

“Hey! Hey! Are you okay?! Please be okay!” Aoi anxiously exclaimed, his heart pounding out of his chest, and his stomach suddenly churning. “I love you, Uruduck! You can’t die on me! I just got you!” 

This was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him right now. His whole body felt heavy, his chest felt tight, his sinuses became blocked. 

But then, as he picked up the collapsed duck, something magical happened. In the blink of an eye, Uruduck was no longer a duck, but a full-grown human being! ......A very naked human being! 

Aoi screamed at the sight, immediately dropping the human and his phone on the guitar. 

“Ow!” The human whined as he landed on the solid surface of the guitar. 

Aoi kneeled down for a closer look, unable to believe his eyes. This was a duck, and literally in one millesecond, it became a human?! A man— it was unfortunately very easy to tell his gender from his nakedness. A beautiful man, though. His skin had no real blemishes or imperfections, his face was well-sculpted, and his brunette hair was stylish. Somehow, though, some of his facial features still reminded him slightly of the duck that he once was. In a beautiful way, though.

“Y-Y-You...?! How did you...? Wha..?!” The shocked raven-haired man stumbled with his words, no longer crying, but trembling. 

The new human looked at him, and as he did, his brown eyes lit up. 

“Aoi-senpai!” He suddenly exclaimed, immediately jumping onto Aoi, wrapping his arms around his neck in an attempted hug. 

??????

He returned the hug, highly confused, and doing his best to ignore the other’s unclothed body. 

“Uruduck, is that you??” 

The strange man looked up at him, and then smiled. 

“Yes, it is! I am finally reborn!” 

??????!!!!!

Aoi couldn’t even process what was going on. His brain went to overload. Maybe he really was insane! Maybe his bandmates were right all along! 

He demanded an explanation. He needed one, or he’d actually go nuts. 

And so, he wrapped human Uruduck into one of the extra blankets that were in the studio’s closets, and then sat down with him on the futon. 

“In a past life, I was a failed guitarist,” Uruduck explained. “Music was my passion, but I couldn’t even successfully share this passion with the people in this world. Eventually, I lost motivation to continue, and it left me feeling so empty. In a deep state of depression, I tragically hung myself at the young age of 35.” 

Aoi’s eyes widened at this news. It was so sudden and shocking, it hit him like a brick. He urged Uruduck to continue on, feeling himself already become lost into the story. 

“I built up a lot of bad karma by killing myself like that. I could have lived for so much more. And so, when I was in the afterlife, I was told by an unseen being that I had to reincarnate as a duck in order to pay off my bad karma. An animal so simple, it would greatly limit me in my new life. What’s worse is that I’d slip in and out of conciousness. At times I’d be a duck’s mind, and other times I’d remember who I was, and it would be so painful.” He laughed a little in a sad manner, “I guess that was what I deserved, as part of my punishment. Being constantly reminded of who I once was, but being unable to do anything about it.” 

Aoi was tearing up again by this point. Cursed, his wild emotions! It was just such a traumatic story, he couldn’t help but feel this way. But he kept listening attentively to his new friend’s story, anyways, genuinely interested.

“When you first found me, I was in a duck’s mind, unable to really think for myself. But then I really looked at you, and my conciousness instantly switched back to myself. I was lucky you found me at that time. I was tired of my mundane life at the lake, and if I went with you, I knew there would be so much more potential and excitement. I was so desperate at that point, my desperation reached you with telepathy.”

Aoi blinked. Oh, so that’s what happened, he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to cut off this man’s venting session. He cared about him too much— cared about his story too much— and the atmosphere was tense.

“There was only one way to be reborn back as the human that I once was, and that was to relive my passion at the same time every night. The exact time that I killed myself in my past life.” Uruduck smiled wide as shiny tears fell from his human eyes, “When I found out you were a guitarist, I searched for your guitar. I realized that you always hide it, because it’s so dear to you. But one day you left it on the floor. Once I played it, you kept leaving it at the same spot on the ground, as if you subconciously knew that I needed it.” 

God, it was true! He didn’t even know why he started leaving his precious instrument on the ground. He would normally hang it up somewhere no one could find it. But...wait a minute, Aoi thought. One part of the story just wasn’t adding up. 

“When you first played my guitar, why didn’t you turn back to human then?” 

“Easy answer,” Uruduck stated. “I didn’t feel enough passion. I needed to feel how I did at the highest point in my past life as a guitarist. And when you brought me here, in the same recording studio that I once played in, memories flooded inside of me. This was the place I had always went to for comfort. This was the place where I’d play my literal heart out. At 2AM, I strung that guitar of yours again, and so much passion bloomed in my heart, I collapsed. Here I am now, reborn as a human the same age that I died.” 

Wow. This whole entire story was literally blowing Aoi’s mind. It sounded so fictional that he felt the need to counter it with facts. But...there was no way to counter it. Everything in that story matched up and made perfect sense. And...no human could just randomly spawn out of nowhere. This wasn’t a video game. 

“In the end, you saved me, Aoi, just by being you, and by caring for me so much that you picked up on my feelings and needs. I love you so much. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me...” 

Human Uruduck abruptly leaned in, and then kissed Aoi’s lips. Aoi was so shocked, he kept his eyes wide open and couldn’t kiss back. 

When the man pulled away from his attempt, he blushed, embarassed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so impulsive...I...just have these stong feelings for you that I can’t even put into words. I’ve always loved you, from the moment you took me in, and felt jealous of anyone who was with you...Right now, though, these feelings seem stronger than ever.” 

He held Aoi’s hand, enjoying the feeling of being able to entwine actual fingers together. 

Aoi smiled brightly at him. “You and I were like best friends from the day I took you home. There is no way that I don’t feel any love for you too.” 

They hugged. They kissed— a short and innocent kiss— but this time with Aoi actually joining in. And then they snuggled and cuddled on the futon, just like recently earlier times when the man was still a duck, but this time it felt different-- warm and fuzzy. The new human was still wrapped in a blanket like a sushi roll. Uruduck...wait, could he even still call him that? Anyways...the man made him feel so warm and loved at that moment, it was great. He’d never felt this way before with anyone, not even all the girls he’d hook up with in the past. This feeling was light. It was fuzzy. It was dreamy, and it was pure. 

Aoi stroked his brown hair, surprised yet happy to feel actual hair instead of feathers. 

They fell asleep like this, in each other’s gentle hold. 

-

When he awoke, Aoi checked to see if this wasn’t a dream, turning his head beside him. Yep. There human Uruduck was, sleeping soundly next to him with a blanket wrapped around him. He still looked beautiful, even while asleep. He brushed some hair out of the man’s face. He never thought he’d feel this close to someone of the same gender, but he really couldn’t deny his feelings at the moment. 

Actually, what time was it?? Aoi checked his phone. It was 8AM. Kai would probably be awake at this time. And so, he texted him, knowing that a phone call would wake up the man sleeping next to him. 

‘Are you awake?’

He waited a bit, and then got a reply. 

‘Yeah. What do you need?’

‘I have something amazing to show you all! Please wake up the others and tell them to come to the studio. And please bring an extra set of clothes with you!” 

‘Ok, will do. I hope this is worth it. I know how mad Reita will get at me if I try to wake him up.’ 

‘It’ll be ok. Just come here quick!’

 

He waited. And waited. And waited. At one point, he just fell back asleep, toppling over onto the other human, whom was still a literal brick. 

....

....

....

“Aoi?!” A voice wondered, waking up the raven-haired man. He shifted his eyes over to see Kai standing there, with all the others. 

“Ohohoh!” Reita exclaimed, “Looks like someone had fun last night! ...... Wait, is that a _dude_...?!” 

“Koron, come back here!” Ruki yelled, as his tiny pet dog jumped out of his purse and ran up to the beautiful man that was sleeping next to Aoi. The doggo sniffed at his brown hair, and then yapped loudly multiple times. 

Uruduck groaned. “Nnn...don’t wanna get up...leave me alone...” 

Koron kept yapping. Until the man pushed the dog, making it fall over. 

“Can’t get up...too comfy...” 

Aoi was too embarassed by Reita’s earlier comment to do much of anything, so he just avoided eye contact, tried to forget about the whole situation. 

Kai rolled his eyes, “Let me handle this.” 

He walked over to the sleepyhead. 

“Wake up!! Wake up!! Wake up!!” He violently shook the man, becoming a non-stop alarm clock of “Wake up!!”. And when he would be non-responsive, he literally grabbed his arm, and yanked him up. 

The blanket unfortunately fell off of him when Kai did this. Cue the black censor bar! 

The members all yelped, and then instantly turned around to look away. Aoi only grew even more embarassed at what this probably looked like. But really, it wasn’t what it looked like at all! 

Uruduck squinted sleepily. “Why do you humans get so uncomfortable when a duck isn’t wearing any clothes?” He looked down, and then screamed a little as well, his eyes wide awake as he remembered that he was a human. He immediately pulled the blanket over his body once more. 

“Here, just take these. There’s a bathroom to your left.” Kai said with a bit of cringe, throwing at the strange man a stack of neatly folded clothes. The man nodded, and then went away, wrapping the blanket around him securely, 

 

When he was gone to the bathroom, each band member turned their confused gaze to Aoi expectingly. 

Aoi first huddled them together to show them the video he took on his phone, and then explained everything to them all, including the duck-human’s emotional story. After hearing the story, the bandmates softened their once judgemental expressions into a more sympathetic one. 

Uruduck came out of the bathroom pretty late, because he had kind of forgotten how to put clothes on. He started out by putting pants on his head, but then realized that it just made him look like some sort of confused New Wave Harajuku kid in their teens. But when he finally figured it out, he was all clothed up in Kai’s clothes. A simple black T-shirt and grey skinny jeans, with colourful fuzzy socks, and rubber ducky boxers underneath it all. 

 

They all stared at him, including Aoi. His cheeks heated up at this, turning pink. Did he do something wrong? 

“Uruduck,” Aoi started. The clothed man frowned and then immediately cut him off.

“Please, just call me Uruha from now on. It’s a human name I came up with in my dreams.” 

“Uru _ha_ ,” Aoi started again, “We all agreed that everyone wants to see your epic guitar skills in person.” 

Each of the band members nodded their head.

 

And so, Uruha took a random guitar off the wall, and then played his soul out, with actual hands this time. As he played, happy memories of his past life filled his brain up, and at that moment it was as if there was a bright white light all around him. This powerful energy filled the whole studio. Everyone watched him play in absolute awe. Even Koron, whom was back in Ruki’s expensive af designer purse.

At the end, Uruha smiled, and then set the guitar back onto the wall. He felt happy. Happier than ever. Especially when everyone in the band clapped their hands together, giving him a grand applause. 

“That was...amazing!” Kai stated, smiling wide. 

“Listening to his passionate soul like that, I think he would make a great addition to our band,” said Ruki, whom was genuinely impressed.

“Agreed. This guy has some real talent!” Reita sided with Ruki. Typical.

“It’s like I’ve been always thinking. Uruha is like the missing puzzle piece we’ve lost in our band for a while. His style complements our style really well,” Aoi convinced the other members.

“And he’s hot,” Reita had to add, “You know how many fans would scream seeing that guy on stage?” He pointed at Uruha, who seemed to literally sparkle with beauty. 

“Huuuh?!” Uruha was confused, subconciously batting his long and gorgeous eyelashes. 

They all laughed and then group-hugged him, as a sign of complete acceptance. 

-

Back at his apartment, Aoi celebrated Uruha’s human transformation with a big bottle of wine, some salad, and a pizza. It was just the two of them again, but this time, Aoi’s pet duck ceased to exist. The real person behind that simple image was sitting here with him on the couch, drinking wine with him. And he was such a great soul. Aoi couldn’t help but feel strongly about him, especially after having taken care of him these past couple of months. And he still was taking care of him. Even with his past life memory, Uruha had some things he had to re-learn about being human. Like eating. He forgot completely about forks and spoons, and tried eating the salad with his mouth alone. 

“Not like that!” Aoi exclaimed in surprise, “Remember this?” He held up a fork to Uruha, whose eyes widened in recognition. 

“Oh yeah!” He took the fork from him, smiling. “Thanks, Aoi,” he sweetly said, resting his head into the curve of Aoi’s shoulder and neck. 

Great times together like this were surely going to be abundant in their future. At this point, the two were an inseperable pair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this story! I know I'm not the best at writing, but I tried my best. Also thank you to everyone who commented on this story. Your comments are all wonderful and really make my day!


End file.
